


This Is Why Alex Doesn't Stand In Videos Anymore

by ewbrag



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewbrag/pseuds/ewbrag
Summary: Some unforeseen circumstances of Will's eye-tracking video... yes, THAT one.
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney, Will Lenney/Mia | miaxmon, alex elmslie/mia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	1. Eye Tracker Challenges are Cancelled

Mia was still giggling, even after Will had turned off the camera. Filming with Will always put her in a good mood, and it made her feel warm inside knowing he wanted her to be a part of his channel. Mia loved his mates as well, each one of them showing nothing but love and support to her and Will’s relationship. She stood up, pulling the second chair away from the desk, and gave Will a kiss.

“I’ll wait for you in the living room, I’ve got some telly to catch up on.” Mia smiled. 

“Right, I’ll just organize some clips before I send them off to Gee. This eye tracker video is gunna be a hit, thanks babe.” He smiled, turning back to the computer. 

The eye tracker. 

Mia’s smile faltered as she recalled what they had watched, but she snuck out of the room before Will noticed. She flopped onto the couch, picking at her nails. It’s not like she wanted to look at Alex’s cock, but she couldn’t help it. She had never thought about any of Will’s friends like that, but there was something about Alex’s James Charles video that made her heart pound. Mia let her mind wander, biting her lip as she thought about him. He wasn’t as fit as Will, but it was no secret that his time in LA made him incredibly experienced. She had heard from quite a few mutual friends that he had a pretty decent cock, and that he knew how to use it, but until she saw that outline, she hadn’t given it any thought. Now.. it’s all she can think about…

~

Mia didn’t realize, but Will was in the same boat. The recording was stuck up on the screen, no progress had been made. He had never thought about any of his mates this way, sure he’s kissed them, but it was only jokes. He was straight, he was in love with a gorgeous, smart, sexy woman- there was no WAY he was thinking about Alex’s cock… Will bit his knuckles and drummed his fingers against his thigh. He had seen Alex in those exact joggers a thousand times, but the way he held himself in the video, the effort and shame Will felt when the circle went to Alex’s crotch. Was he attracted to him? He couldn’t be, but then why was he getting hard at the thought of Alex between his legs, lips wrapped around his cock. He felt arms wrap around his shoulders, and he jumped. Mia snickered and nipped at his ear, as she whispered, “didn’t mean to spook you. Want to skip the movie?” Her fingers trailed down his hoodie, and over his already tightening pants. Will smirked, spinning around and picking up Mia, throwing her onto the bed. 

“Maybe all I need is good shag.” They both thought, attempting to push the floppy haired kid out of their minds. 

~

The pair fell against the bed an hour later, sweaty and panting. Mia looked up at Will, admiring his features. He was truly the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on and the way he made her feel when they slept together was mind-blowing. This time, it was more intense and passionate than it had ever been, Mia didn’t think her legs would ever stop shaking. She ran her fingertips lightly over his jaw, and Will leaned into her touch, looking down and smiling at her. He caught her lips in another heated kiss, bringing her body flush against his once again. Will’s phone went off, causing them both to groan. He rolled over, bringing the phone to his ear. 

“Wha? Yes, Gee, we’re done shagging. Well I didn’t think you’d be home til late! Right, I’ll send over the clips. I’m sorry!” Will kept the embarrassing call short, he wouldn’t have asked Mia to ride his face until she tapped out if he had known Gee was going to bring over company. Will slunk out of bed and into some shorts, going back to his computer to work on the files. Mia pulled herself up against the headboard and tried to run her fingers through her hair, her cheeks flushing. Will turned his chair around, looking at the flustered girl, and smirking. “I’ll grab you a glass of water, do you want a shower?”

“Yes, thank you.” She smiled, leaning into his kiss as he laid it on her forehead. 

Will padded into down the hall and into the living room, where Gee was sitting with a knowing grin on her face. Alex and James sat beside her, pretending to be preoccupied with a conversation about the height of the London Eye. 

“Y’alright?” Will nodded, faltering when he saw Alex. Gee’s eyes followed him into the kitchen, and soon her footsteps followed suit. 

“You two watched eye tracking videos all day, what could’ve possibly sent you into that much of a frenzy? I thought there was an earthquake.” Gee whispered excitedly, causing Will to roll his eyes. Will thought it was nice to have a girl friend, not that anything was wrong with the boys. Gee was excited to talk about the things that were too personal for the guys, and sometimes, that is what Will needed. This was not one of those times. He didn’t exactly want to dive into a possible bisexual awakening with the culprit sitting ten feet away. 

“She just looked nice today, I don’t know. I sent over those clips, get to them when you can.” Will smiled weakly, carrying two glasses of water back to his room. As he passed Alex and James, his bedroom door opened, and Mia stepped out in a fluffy towel, her dark hair brushed out, drying at her back. 

“Gee, I am so- Oh!” Mia jumped when she saw the two men, her eyes wide. “Uh, hey!” Mia’s eyes were glued to Alex, his legs slightly spread, one palm against the couch, turning to look at her, the other in his lap. 

“Hey-yah, Mia!” He smiled, doing his best to keep his eyes off of her breasts barely peaking out of the towel. She gave a curt wave and backed into Will’s room. Alex cleared his throat, moving his eyes back to his phone. Will watched the encounter, narrowing his eyes in concern. Maybe he wasn’t the only one thinking about Alex. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came across this video again today and couldn't help myself.


	2. Miss Smart Arse

Will was at his computer the next day, organizing a sponsor for his next Twitch donation video, when Gee burst through the door, causing Will to fly out of his seat. 

“Fucking hell!” He yelped, holding his chest. Gee ignored his death glare, a sparkle in her eye. 

“It was Alex’s video.” She stated proudly, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her. Will sputtered, spinning back to the computer to hide his no doubt reddening cheeks. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Will covered up, albeit poorly. Sometimes, he wished the girl didn’t know him so well. He was an open book around her. She spun the chair back around, a massive grin on her face. 

“You fancy him. That’s what yesterday was about. You barely said two words to Alex, you couldn’t look him in eye, and you were practically drooling in all those clips!” Gee punched Will’s arm, that grin never leaving her face. 

“The point was to look at his cock, it was part of the joke!” He rolled his eyes, not letting them meet Gee’s.

“Nah, fella. You like him. Hell, I think you and Mia were all hot and bothered over it.” Gee winked, collapsing onto the bed. “God, could you imagine having a threesome?” Will could, and had, many times in the last 17 hours.

“You’re mental.” He laughed halfheartedly. Gee sat up, shaking her head. She began tapping her foot, and it was clear she wouldn’t be letting her revelation go anytime soon. “Fine, fine. I may have imagined Alex in a different way, yesterday, but I’m not gay, and I’m not bi! I love Mia.” Will shrugged, looking down at his feet. Even he didn’t believe the former part of that statement. 

“Babe, you can love Mia and still fancy lads.” Gee put her hand on Will’s knee, causing him to look up and meet her eyes for the first time since she barged in. “I can tell it’s more than just a one off, and that’s alright! You can be faithful to Mia, and question your straightness. Unless you’re claiming bisexuality doesn’t exist.” She finished with a wink. Will sighed, letting a small chuckle pass his lips. Bisexual, huh. It wasn’t the first time he had found a lad attractive. There was one other time in a club, with a fella who was hitting on Will long before he met Mia. They had shared a few kisses in the bathro- Oh my God. 

“Maybe you’re right.” Will let out a deep groan, shaking his head into his hands. “I’m not mentioning it to Alex, or Mia, ever. I can be bi, but I’m not gunna fuck up my relationship or my friendship with my best mate.” Gee shrugged, deciding to drop it for now. 

“I’ll see how long that lasts. I’ll send over the video so you can finish it up, but try and keep your keyboard free of drool this time.” Gee winked as she spoke, Will responding by flinging a shoe in her direction as she left. Will’s phone buzzed, and he felt his stomach churn.

**Lil Al**

_ Hey, George, James and I want to hit up some new club tomorrow. You in?  _

He wanted to say no, to avoid Alex and his newfound feelings, but he didn’t want to make Alex think anything was wrong, he didn’t want to hurt him. Will sighed, running a hand through his hair as he typed back.

**Will**

_ Yeah, I’m in. Could be quite fun. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, but I wanted to split up this a little bit! Thanks for the love on this so far, it means so much!!


	3. Big Uh-Ohs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some assholery is going on.

Will stopped by Alex and George’s flat, figuring the trio could take an uber together. George answered the door, a cheeky grin on his face. He yanked Will into the apartment and shoved him into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

“I saw your new video.” George snickered, tapping his foot. “When were you gunna tell me you fancied Alex?” 

“Keep your voice down, you dumb sod!” Will threw up his arms, gesturing to the world outside George’s door. George rolled his eyes, plopping down onto his chair.

“Calm down, Alex always blasts his music while he gets ready. I’m shocked he has any hearing left. Now explain yourself, why were you slobbering all over yourself?” George asked, watching the taller gentleman pace the carpet. 

“First of all, I watched the footage back, I was not slobbering!” Will whisper-shouted, putting his index finger in his friend’s face. “Second of all, I might be a little bisexual.” He shrugged, as if it wasn’t a big deal… even though Will’s world hadn’t stopped crashing down since his talk with Gee. 

“Yeah, mate. That is quite obvious.” George scoffed, folding his arms. Will opened his mouth in protest, to which George put up his hand. “You may think I’m a total bellend, but I’m not. I am actually pretty observant, and figured it out, oh, about two weeks into moving below you.” Will sank onto George’s bed.

“How did I not.. Realize?” Will asked, turning up his mouth in confusion.

“It’s a lot harder to see that shit when it’s your head. I watched you in bars, when we’d react to videos, hell, even at some of the charity matches. Isn’t anything wrong with it at all, I’m just glad you came to the realization eventually.” George gave Will an encouraging smile, which was very unlike him. “You should talk to Alex about it, I bet he could help you through it, right after you tell him you’re wanking off to him.” Aaaand there was George.

“Oh, piss off!” Will laughed, both men jumping when there was a small knock at the door. Alex stepped in, smiling at Will.

“Hey-ya! Didn’t see you come in. Just wanted to make sure you were ready before I called the uber.” Alex didn’t give anything away, and Will had hoped he didn’t hear anything.

~

The four lads sat around a low table, Will throwing back another shot. He was texting Mia, as usual, telling her how much he loved her. She was responding with sweet messages back, making Will’s heart swell. 

“Earth to Will Lenney!” James snapped in front of his face, chuckling as Will’s glossy eyes dragged up from his phone. “Y’alright?” 

“Oh yeah, just texting Mia.” Will smiled, holding up his phone. 

“She was great in your new video, wouldn’t you say, lads?” George asked, a twinkle in his equally glazed over eyes. Alex nodded, watching as Will narrowed his eyes at the man.

“She’s quite funny in front of the camera! I was happy to see her take to filming so well.” James commented, oblivious to the sudden tension in the room.

“Yeah, we had filmed a few videos before, but I never published them. They just weren’t good enough to post yet!” Will looked down at his Stella, focusing on his breathing. 

“Nothing quite like looking at tits and such with your girlfriend, right? Really makes you think about stuff.” George pushed, not even thinking about the consequences.

“George-” Alex nudged his roommate with his shoe, sighing. They had all seen the video, Alex was fine with them taking this piss out of his comments, but he didn’t expect them to react the way they did. 

“It looked like she was quite invested.” George continued, ignoring Alex. Will’s head snapped up, James understanding what was happening. Will had watched the video over again, like he said, over and over. Watching the light shift in Mia’s eyes as she tried to hide the interest in Alex beyond just a bloody eye tracker video. Will had been able to hide his jealousy when he was sober, but with George pushing every drunk button he had, he could feel his control starting to slip. 

“George.” Alex and James warned in unison, watching Will curl and uncurl his fist, fingering the rim of the bottle.

“Mia would be a pretty good shag, might be kinda nice for you, Alex. Maybe Will could join i-” George didn’t get to finish his taunt before Will stood, downing the rest of his Stella and clocking George, Will’s knuckles connecting with George’s jaw in a sickening crack. The nearby table gasped, and the bartender within earshot shouted for Will to leave, but he was already storming out of the club. Alex trailed behind, apologizing, while James tended to George’s bloody lip. 

“Who the hell does he think he is?” Will grumbled, shaking off his fist as the cool June air whipped at his hair. Alex grabbed his arm to steady him, and led him to a bench a few feet away. 

“He can be an asshole sometimes, he deserved it, just a little bit. I think you should still apologize.” Alex offered, peeking at Will’s knuckles. They were reddening slightly, but Will didn’t seem to care. 

“I know, I will. I just can’t believe how understanding he was a few hours ago…” Will trailed off, looking down to his feet. Why had George gotten under his skin like that? Sure, he was an arse, but it wasn’t in his nature to take the piss out of something so fresh. “He made me open up, he comforted me…” 

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, placing his hand on Will’s back gently, furrowing his brow. Will relaxed under his touch, his heart pounding. Fuck, why did he say anything? Will looked up, meeting Alex’s soft eyes. The boy had no idea.

“I uh… I think I’m bisexual.” Will admitted sitting up a little straighter, placing a hand on Alex’s knee. Alex tilted his head in surprise, biting his lip and pushing his hair back. Will could feel his heart in his ears. Alex was about to open his mouth when Will blurted out, “I think I fancy you.” 

“I, uh, Will, I.” Alex’s cheeks flushed, his own heart racing. What the fuck, what the fuck what the fuck? 

“I love Mia, obviously, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since that mistake of a video.” Will continued on, his drunken blabbermouth once again being the death of him. Alex couldn’t even bring himself to breathe, let alone form some sort of response. Will’s eyes moving down to Alex’s lips, then back to his eyes. “Are you.. Gunna say anything?” The smaller man hadn’t noticed the distancing Will was closing, and even though he knew it was so wrong, he closed the gap, and their lips pressed together. Will cupped Alex’s face, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, goosebumps running down his arms as Alex flicked his tongue against Will’s lips. 

“Let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this!! I'll probably have a few more parts, but I plan on keeping it rather short for now!


	4. Good Guy Alex

Alex dragged Will into an uber, phoning Mia on the way. He knew he was a cock-up, and he hated what happened… mostly. Kissing Will like that was absolutely incredible, and if he wasn’t a confused, drunken, SPOKEN FOR man, Alex would be over the moon. 

“Hiya, sorry to wake you. Could you come to Will’s? He’s in a right state.” Alex sighed, stroking Will’s hair, the poor man leaning against Alex’s chest. 

“Of course! He seemed fine earlier, what happened?” Mia asked, flustered. Alex could hear her hopping around for shoes, and the lock of her front door a few moments later. He had about ten minutes before Mia got to their building, which Will and Alex were pulling up to. 

“George decided to wind him up, and it got a little out of hand.” Alex licked his lips, his heart skipping a beat as he tasted lip balm and whiskey. Will. 

“Damn George… I’ll be over soon! Thank you, Alex.” Mia hung up before Alex could respond, allowing him to pocket his phone and pull the intoxicated mess that was his best mate out of the car. Alex thanked the driver, and helped Will into the building, taking a sigh of relief once they were in the elevator.

“Mier’s coming?” Will asked, confusion written across his brow. Alex nodded, trying to decide whether to tell Mia what happened, or if he should let Will. “Are we ALL gunna…” Will made a suggestive motion with hands, causing Alex’s jaw to drop, his cheeks flushing.

“Will! No. She’s going to come and take care of you. I don’t want to dump you on Gee like this, and you need to tell Mia what happened.” Alex couldn’t believe Will’s suggestion, and how appealing it sounded right about now. It’s no secret that all of Will’s mates thought Mia was incredibly beautiful, and Alex would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it, but he’d never put Will in that position. He still wasn’t even confident Will had been telling the truth about his bisexuality… Sure he had talked about guys before, but that doesn’t mean much when it comes to Will. Maybe Alex was being unfair, and he probably was, but for his own sanity, he needed to forget everything Will said, and forget that they ever kissed as anything other than a joke. 

The elevator dinged on Will’s floor, and Alex helped Will through the sliding doors. He unlocked Will’s apartment to find Gee watching a movie. She looked over, almost unsurprised to see her roommate in such a state.

“I’ll get him some water.” She sighed, standing up and making her way to the kitchen. 

“I should shower. Need to get sober.” Will mumbled, Gee nodding in response. 

“Coffee then.” Alex smiled at her sheepishly, pulling Will into his room. He left Will to begin undressing, going to retrieve the beverage from the kitchen.

“He kissed you, didn’t he?” Gee asked, patting the bar stool next to the tea bar. Alex looked at her, shocked. “He’s been off for days, he’ll have to tell you. It isn’t my place.” 

“Why would he kiss me?” Alex asked, almost laughing at the idea. Gee smiled at him, rolling her eyes. 

“You are rutting hopeless, you know that?” Gee asked, pouring a glass of water for Alex. “You think Will is fit, I can tell. I’m surprised you didn’t make it more than a kiss.” She was teasing him, Alex cracked a smile. It was nice with Gee, she was always pleasant to speak to.

“He was belligerent, he knocked George’s lights out.” Alex responded, causing Gee to laugh. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have let that hurricane out.” The kettle popped, and Gee began pouring the hot water into a mug. “I’ll send Mia in once she’s here.” 

“How did you know I asked her here?” Alex asked, taking the mug from her. She smiled sadly at him, looking down.

“Because you’re class, Alex. You’re a good guy. That’s why you brought him back here too.” Gee patted his shoulder before returning to the couch to resume her movie. “If it were me, I would’ve taken him back to mine, and snogged him all night long.” Alex chuckled, heading back towards Will’s room. As he stepped inside, he noticed Will was in the shower, his denim jacket hung in the closet, the rest of his clothes strewn by the washing basket. Alex set the coffee mug by the bed, hesitating for a moment. Should he stay? Demand to know what the hell that was all about? Or should he go? He sure as hell didn’t want to see a naked Will Lenney right now.

_ Yes, you do.  _ A voice teased Alex. He shook the thought away, but the hesitation allowed just enough time for Will to step out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. His eyes met Alex in a mixture of surprise and relief, Alex stepping back and consciously keeping his eyes on Will’s dripping hair.

“You’re still here!” Will smiled, picking up the coffee.

“Yeah, I was just about leaving!” Alex laughed nervously, backing up.

“No, wait, Al, I’m so sorry.” Will sighed, regaining his head. He was a lot more sober than when he had kissed his best mate, but his presence was arguably more intoxicating. 

“Ah, don’t worry about it.” Alex laughed, swatting away the apology and stepping out of Will’s way so he could find something, ANYTHING to wear instead of that damn towel.. “We all say shit when we’re drunk.” Will shook his head, taking a swig of the coffee and making a face. 

“That’s bloody strong. And that isn’t what I mean. I’m sorry for springing all of that on you. You didn’t deserve it.” Will held a pair of briefs and a t-shirt in his hand, stepping behind his cherry blossom room divider. “I meant what I said, about being bisexual. It’s been a hard few days, but I think I’m starting to come to terms with it.” Alex’s head was buzzing, he had to sit down. “And I meant to kiss you, maybe just not tonight.”

“Does Mia know?” Alex blurted out, causing Will to peek his head out as he pulled the t-shirt over his head. 

“No, she doesn’t. Although she might, apparently everyone knew except me.” Will scoffed, stepping away, his toned body now, sadly, clothed. 

“Well.. She’ll be here any minute.” Alex looked down as Will fell into his chair, sipping on the coffee still. 

“I heard. Thank you for not taking advantage of me whilst I was drunk.” He smiled at Alex, hoping to lighten the mood. Alex looked back at him, laughing.

“Ah yes, the irresistible William Lenney. It was hard not to suck you off in the taxi, but I managed.” Alex rolled his eyes and Will laughed, stretching out. 

“I wouldn’t have minded.” Will smirked at Alex, that evil smirk got Alex everytime. 

“Well you did suggest we have a threesome with your very committed, very long term girlfriend, so I am not surprised.” Alex rolled his eyes again, hoping his fake flippancy was enough to keep Will occupied with banter. 

“I also wouldn’t mind that, oh this is gunna be fun.” Will chuckled, knowing full well that his crush on Alex was a lot more embarrassing for Alex than it was for him. He saw the red develop in Alex’s cheeks, Will had suspected he enjoyed the kiss more than he led on. “I’m glad I kissed ya.”

“Will Mia be?” Alex asked, having enough of the teasing for now. Will’s smile faltered, he had almost forgotten that you don’t DO THIS in relationships. Will shrugged, and with award-winning timing, Mia stepped into Will’s room. She was in sleep shorts, emphasis on the short, and a tank top, a zip-up hastily pulled over her shoulders. 

“Oh thank God you’re alright.” Mia exclaimed, rushing over and placing her lips over the ones Alex had only an hour ago. Mia straightened up, noticing Alex watching them, her cheeks turning pink. Nope, she wasn’t over her crush yet. “Thank you, Alex.” She gave him a small hug as he stood, using it as an excuse to inhale his scent. Puppy love was taking over her life. 

“Of course. Now, I must check up on George.” Alex waved goodbye, giving Will a hard stare that screamed “you better tell her, you son of a bitch” as he shut the door behind him. 

WIll turned to Mia and pulled her into his lap, brushing her hair away from her face. She took his hand and inspected it, giving him a small smile. 

“You knocked him out?” Mia asked, biting her lip. “I didn’t take you for the fighting type.” Ah yes, the hand he used to deck his other best mate, and to grab Alex’s face and kiss him. Will sighed, picking up Mia and setting her on the bed. 

“We have to talk.” He said, causing Mia’s heart to race. “I uh.. I’m bi.” Mia chuckled, taking Will’s hands again.

“Yeah, babe. I know.” She gave him a soft smile, meeting his eyes. “I’ve known since I met you, you didn’t have to tell me.” Will returned her smile, kissing her soft, small hands. 

“Well, I told Alex tonight. And we, uh.. Mia we kissed.” Will braced himself for her wrath, but instead was gifted with a gasp.

“Oh shut up.” She began laughing, covering her face in her hands.

“Mia, I’m so sorry. There is no excuse for what I did-” Mia shut him up with a kiss, but he quickly pulled away. “You are mad. This is mad?” Mia shook her head, straightening her back.

“Babe, I’m not mad. I knew you had a crush on him, fuck, I have a crush on him.” Mia shrugged, leaving Will stunned. They were too similar for their own good. “It was made more apparent after that video, I think he knows we both want to shag him.” Mia gave him a wink, causing Will to smile, his head filling with ideas.

“No babe.. No I don’t think he does. But I know he wants to shag us, which means..” Mia returned his smile, laughing. 

“We’re gunna fuck with him?”

“Oh yeah, baby.”


	5. Fun and Games

George was watching a show on the TV when he heard a knock at the door. 

“Alex, are you expecting anyone?” George yelled, causing Alex to peek out his door.

“No, but I imagine it’s Will.” He replied, stepping into the living room and taking George’s place on the couch when the other man stood up to check the door.

“You’re joking.” George sighed, opening the door to find James and Fraser on the other side. “Thank God! Come in!” 

“Hiya lads, I brought Fraser just in case Will comes over and continues to beat the shit out of you.” James chuckled, Fraser shaking his head in response. 

“We’re just here to hang out. I’m not happy I got excluded from the fellas’ night out.” Fraser replied, shooting Alex and George a look. 

“You missed quite the show.” Alex stated, picking up the remote, flipping to his own show. George rolled his eyes, touching his chin where it was most tender. 

“Yeah, Will knocked me one and then Alex and him ran off to suck each other off in an alley.” Alex rolled his eyes, his heart skipping a beat. He hadn’t told George about the kiss, he was raging after what happened, and Alex decided it was probably not the best idea. 

“I would’ve liked an invitation to the suck off fest as well, but I will let this one slide.” Fraser replied, sitting beside Alex on the couch. There was another knock at the door, and Alex felt his heart pound. He should really see a cardiologist. 

“Right, I bet that’s Will.” George said, moving towards the door. Alex wanted to move, he wanted to jump up and push George out of the way, but he couldn’t. George opened the door and there was Will and Mia, holding hands. Alex was glad it went over well, but he felt nauseous at the sight of them. “Well hello, Will.” 

“George, how are ya?” Will smiled, looking inside, meeting eyes with Alex. Will gave a half smile, making Alex look away, down to his phone. Will’s smile faded. 

“Ya know I’m mostly alright, but my fucking jaw hurts.” George snipped, narrowing his eyes. Will gave him a sheepish look, holding out his hand for George to shake. 

“I’m quite sorry about that, I acted out when I shouldn’t have. Can you forgive me?” Will asked, giving George a renewed smile. George looked at his hand, before sighing and giving it a shake. 

“I’m sorry as well, I shouldn’t wind you up like that about something serious. We’re even. Plus, this bruise will look pretty good when I’m trying to get a girl.” George replied, shrugging his shoulders and letting them into the apartment. “So should we go out again tonight? Fraser is bummed he missed it.” The trio walked to the couch, George sitting on the other side of James, Will sitting on the other side of Alex, with Mia in his lap. Alex smiled at the pair, who gave him matching shit-eating grins back. “Mia, you’re welcome to come if you’d like.” 

“Oh, that sounds quite nice, actually! I haven’t been out in a while.” She purred, leaning into Will. She was wearing a tight crop top with well-fitting jeans, showing off every curve she has. Alex looked away and to the television screen, clearing his throat.

“It’s sorted then! Should we meet up at the same club as last night? Maybe 10?” James asked, to which Will sighed. 

“I don’t think I’m allowed back for a while, lads.” Will pointed out, drumming his knuckles against Mia’s thigh. 

“Ah, good point. I’ll find a place.” James replied, pulling out his phone. “Ooooh, it’s throwback night down the road!” Alex rolled his eyes, and George nodded to him in agreement.

“You’ll be buying my drinks, James.” George said, giving a small chuckle as James shrugged.

“Easy, it’s worth it to be back in the 90s.” 

“Well, it's been nice, but I have to go. I’m meeting my girls in town in a few minutes, and I don’t want to leave them hanging.” She sighed, giving Will a kiss before turning to Alex. “Thank you for taking care of my boy last night. I owe you one.” She smiled, placing her hand on his thigh and giving it a squeeze. 

Jesus Christ, Alex thought, looking up at her weakly. 

“Was no problem! Gotta look out for my mates!” He laughed, eliciting a smile from Mia. 

“See you, boys.” She waved, heading out of the room. Alex looked dead ahead at the TV again, and Will held back a chuckle. George narrowed his eyes at Will, standing up. 

“Hey, I actually have a video idea I want to run past you, Will. Mind coming into my room so we can talk about it?” George commanded, already turning on his heels, giving Will no choice but to follow. George slammed the door behind Will and crossed his arms. “Why are you fucking with Alex?” He asked, tapping his foot. 

“Well-“ Will was shocked at George’s sudden aggression, tilting his head to the side. 

“You don’t get to play with people like this, Will. You’re torturing him, flaunting your hot girlfriend all over the place.” George shook his head, whisper-screaming. 

“I just thought I’d have a little laugh, after we kissed-“ Will shut up as he saw George’s eyes widen, confusion flooding them. 

“You… what?!” George squeaked, running his hand over his face. “You do realize Alex has fancied you for ages, right?” 

“Well I gathered-“

“You clearly didn’t gather, Will, or else you wouldn’t be playing with him like this.” George barely let Will get a word in, and maybe it was for the best. Will didn’t want to muck up the friendship between Mia and Alex, and especially not between Will and Alex. “Alex doesn’t really do hook-ups, bruv.” Will sighed, collapsing into George’s chair. 

“Mia and I thought, since we both fancy him, we could, you know..” Will felt his cheeks flame up, licking his lips. George was quiet, for a long time.

“You’re serious.” 

“Yes of course I’m serious.” George shook his head, deep in thought. 

“Fine. Play your little game. I would be the worst mate in the worst if I kept Alex from potentially seeing Mia’s tits, so tell him your plan soon.” Will grinned at George’s somewhat blessing, jumping up to go. “Oh Will? Don’t do it in my fucking house.” Will laughed as the two men exited the room, noticing it was just Alex on the couch. 

“So what’s the idea?” Alex asked, pausing the movie. 

“You what?” George asked, plopping down onto the sofa. 

“Our great video idea, George, that you pulled me away for?” Will teased, helping himself to some water from the kitchen.

“Oh, right… Uh… Pokemon cards?” George shrugged, pulling out his phone. Alex furrowed his brow in confusion, but left it alone and started on the movie again. 

“We’ll be meeting up with everyone at 10, so we’ve got a few hours of downtime.” Alex sighed, checking his clock on his phone. It was 6pm already, and Alex had to shower. He stood up, throwing the remote to George. “I call dibs on a shower first.” He ran to his bathroom, George yelling complaints behind him. Alex took his time in the shower, letting the warm water roll down his back. He wasn’t ready for another night out if it was going to be like last night. It had been an unfortunate amount of time since he had been intimate with anyone, he didn’t expect the next to be Will. Alex shuddered, rubbing his hands over his face. He will never regret or forget that kiss, Will clinging to him for dear life, seeing him right out of the shower..

Alex groaned, shaking his head to hopefully clear it. He finished up in the shower, stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He trudged to his room, jumping when he saw Will laying back on his bed. “Christ, Will!?” Will looked up, eyeing the smaller boy with a half smirk on his mug. “Do you not care about privacy?”

“You saw me, now we’re even.” WIll chuckled, sitting up. Alex was a lot smaller than Will, but he was lean, and Will liked that. He didn’t bother to hide his attraction anymore, Will wasn’t the best at that anyway. “I just want to talk to you.”

“You couldn’t wait?” Alex asked, turning around as his cheeks flamed up, opening up his closet. 

“No, not really.” Will sighed, taking his eyes off the boy and laying back on the bed. “Mia fancies you.” Alex let out a laugh, shaking his still wet hair. 

“Good joke, Willl.” He scoffed, pulling out some black jeans and a baby blue top. 

“Alex, I’m serious.” Alex turned shaking his head, gesturing for the other man to avert his eyes as he began dressing himself. “We talked about it last night. We were planning on fucking with you until you caught on, but George didn’t like that idea. So… I’m just gunna ask.” Will heard Alex fall into his computer chair, so he turned, noticing the reserved look in the younger lad’s eyes. “Would you want to… sleep with us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you for all the support!! <3


	6. Will Gets Banned, Again

Alex slung back a shot, tapping on the bar with his fingertips, his mind racing. Fraser was beside him, droning on about some YouTube drama, but Alex couldn’t be bothered to listen. Normally, he’d be chattering away with him, but there was no room in his drunken mind for that. He was watching Mia on the dance floor, as if there was no one else around her. Her mates were there, but they may as well have been invisible, with the way she moved, everyone else faded away. It was one of the best things about her, how she could command a room without even trying, without even realizing. 

Mia slowed her movements before saying something to her girls, and coming towards the bar. 

“Fraser, this has been great, order a drink on me, I’ve got to go.” Alex said, standing up. Fraser, surprised to be interrupted in what he thought was a thrilling conversation, shrugged it off and ordered another pint. Alex walked over to Mia as she ordered, giving her a sweet smile as he stood beside her. “You can put her drink on my tab.” 

“That’s very sweet of you, Alex.” Mia said, turning to him and smiling. She was wearing a satin white cheetah print blouse, with tight black skinny jeans, and Alex wanted nothing more than to rip each of those irrelevant pieces of clothing off of her right then and there. 

“You looked like you were enjoying yourself on the dance floor.” Alex commented, keeping his eyes on her. She was almost unreadable, but now that he knew the truth, he couldn’t get it out of his head. She wanted him. Mia smiled and took a step towards him, sealing the space in between them. 

“Would you like to join me?” She asked, looking him up and down. Alex licked his lips, his eyes flicking behind her to where James, George, and Will were sat, getting into a heated discussion about something. 

“There’s nothing I’d rather do.” Alex grinned, letting her take his hand and pulling him to the dance floor. They swayed at first, just chatting, then Toxic by Britney Spears came on. She gave Alex a beaming smile, turning to dance against him. His hands immediately went to her hips, guiding her to the beat. She let herself giggle, reaching her hand behind his head and looping her fingers in his hair as she did. “You know, I saw the way you looked at me in that eye tracker video.” Alex smirked, whispering in her ear. A chill went down her spine, and she closed her eyes, continuing to dance to the beat. 

“Oh? And I see how you look at me everyday.” Mia teased, a chuckle leaving Alex’s lips. 

“You really weren’t mad that Will kissed me?” Alex asked as the song came to an end, causing Mia to pull away and turn to him. She took his hand and began leading him off the floor. This could only mean trouble. 

“How could I be mad? The only reason I’m upset is because I didn’t get to you first.” Alex let a cheeky grin take over his expression. Mia loved that any timidness left Alex once he got some booze in his blood. He took the lead, taking her to the back of the club by the VIP tables. 

“Well, now’s your chance. Can I kiss you, babe?” Alex asked, tilting her chin up gently. The full “yes” didn’t whisper past her lips before they were on each other. She closed her eyes, the bustling club turning to nothing but white noise. Mia took the opportunity to lace her fingers in his hair once again, Alex’s hands moving down to her waist to pull her against him. She giggled against his lips, letting him walk her against the wall. Her lips tasted like cherries, he couldn’t help but notice, and her lips were a lot softer and plumper than Will’s. Why was he always thinking about Will? He groaned at the thought, his lips moving from hers down her neck, finding a sensitive spot and gently nipping at it. Mia gasped, tilting her head back, one of Alex’s hands moving up her back. Her eyes opened to see Will standing behind them, watching them with his head tilted as “Wannabe” by The Spice Girls played in the speakers above them. 

“Alex..” she whispered, causing the boy to move from her neck, his eyes hooded with drunken lust. “Will.” Alex turned around, with just enough time to catch Will’s fist with his nose.

“Will!” Mia yelled as Will held Alex up by his collar, the smaller man putting one of his hands up in submission, the other holding his gushing nose. “What the fuck? Let him go!” 

“You think it’s funny to get hard while you’re kissing my girl? You think it’s cool to kiss her at all?” Will shouted, causing people to creep around the corner. Alex couldn’t respond, so he looked at Mia for help.

“Will, let’s go outside, let’s just talk.” Mia reasoned, looking as the bouncer began to approach. “Unless you want to get banned from the only bar that does 90s night and discounted vodka mixers on the same night.” Will sighed, letting Alex down before storming out of the bar. Mia sheepishly smiled at George and James, who watched everything as it happened, before running after Will, Alex finally standing up straight. 

“Bloody hell, mate.” James breathed, shaking his head. 

“Will, Will, slow down.” Mia yelled, finally grabbing his wrist a few feet outside the entrance. Will stopped walking and turned around, eyes narrowed. “I shouldn’t have kissed him, not without you being there.”

“You’re bloody damn right.” Will mumbled looking behind Mia as Alex shuffled out of the club, George holding up the poor man. 

“Why are you so upset, Will?” She asked, reaching out to touch his arm. “This was what you wanted.” Will sighed, shaking his murky head. 

“I know, I know. I just got jealous, I guess.” Will admitted, taking a breath. 

“Maybe this isn’t such a good idea, then.” Mia sighed, letting go of Will’s arm. Will shook his head, catching Alex’s eye, causing Alex to release his nose, luckily not broken, just a little bloody. Alex let go of George, much to his flatmate’s protest, and walked to where Will and Mia were standing.

“Will, I am really sorry. I shouldn’t have made a move on Mia. I got carried away after we talked earlier, and I am truly sorry.” Alex apologized, looking between the couple as he wiped the blood away from his nose.

“No, Alex, I’m sorry. I overreacted, I wasn’t thinking at all. Maybe I should quit drinking for a while.” Alex laughed, patting his friend’s shoulder. 

“You’re alright, mate. It isn’t the end of the world. It was just a surprise, and it was totally worth it.” Alex smirked, winking at Mia. She shook her head, hiding her blush.

“No, this is over. No more flirting, no more games. We will not ruin everything for a shag.” She sighed, stepping away towards Will. Will shook his head, eyeing Alex.

“This isn’t over. I’m okay, trust me. It was a lapse in judgement, plus I was mostly jealous that I wasn’t in the middle of it.” Will chuckled, Alex shaking his head.

“Why the hell did you punch me then?” He laughed, pointing to his bloodied shirt. 

“The way you held her, it made me think that you’ve probably wanted to shag her for a while now.” Will narrowed his eyes again, Alex putting up his hands. Mia stood in front of Will, keeping him from swinging again. “I’m kidding. We should still do this. Does that mean you’re up for it, Alex?” 

“Honestly, it was quite hot to be punched in the face by you.” Alex admitted, shrugging his shoulders, Will giving him a look. 

“I gave you a bloody nose, mate.” Will chuckled, thinking about all the possibilities they had once they figured out what made the other tick. 

“Yeah, but seeing you that mad, was pretty sexy.” Alex gave him another cheeky smile, Mia rolling her eyes. 

“Will is hot when he’s mad, that’s just a fact. But you two cannot fuck in the streets, so if you’re going to, then you need to call an uber.” Mia pointed out, Alex giving them both a small smile. 

“I think we’ve all had enough excitement for one night, maybe let’s do a rain check once we’re all a little more sober?” Alex offered, as much as it killed him. Good Guy Alex strikes again. Will pouted, pulling Mia to his hip.

“You can go home, I have a girl to make love to.” Will bragged, causing Alex to roll his eyes. 

“She’ll be thinking of me, Lenney.” Alex teased, backing up to where George was waiting with the uber. Will began to protest, waving Alex off before turning and walking with Mia.

“Holy shit.” George mumbled, climbing into the car after Alex. “Where did any of that come from?” Alex shrugged, his buzzed brain still reeling.

“Fraser kept getting me drinks, it’s his fault.” Alex replied, causing George to laugh. 

“How was the kiss?” He asked, nudging Alex’s arm. Alex groaned, putting his head on the window.

“I don’t know how Will bagged a girl like that.” He grumbled, closing his eyes, letting the city pass as they drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been so patient! I will give you want you came for next chapter, I’m in the middle of it now and whew... it goes a little past explicit.. Thank you for the love!!


End file.
